The Misadventures of MaLiK
by Yami-Malik
Summary: This is serious please R&R um...this is completly different then my other fic.
1. The Misadeventures of MaLiK

The misadventures of MaLiK!  
  
OK HERE IS THE DEALIO.this is a serious fanfic thing ok so its not stupid. Its nothing like my other fic (I will still continue it) so read it don't think OH its by Yami-Malik so im not going to read it.  
  
Silence was heard in the forest. The birds didn't chirp, the wind didn't blow, the leaves and the branches didn't brush up against each other. Golden Silence , thought Raiizen 'no more troubles, just silence.' Enjoying the sweet sound he walked beside the trees slowly savoring the greatness of it all.  
  
Raiizen was espically sad that day. For what reason only he knew. 'Damn him, he missed the sparing session. I thought we were getting along. No more fights. Malik why do you have to be such a pain?'  
  
Malik, cursing himself. Holding his son's hand as they walked to the forest where friends usually gathered, and told of their day. "Did you really need those cookies?" said Malik  
  
"Yup, they were good!" Chibi replied.  
  
Malik Said with a sigh, "All right then, but I swear that brother of mine is going to be very angry with me."  
  
Shana the girl with the green eyes. The girl where you see her your heart melts. That girl. Shana was running down the street from her school 'Im going to be late! Im not going to be with my friends all because of my damn principle Mr. Deeds!' She had gotten detention for beating up another student.sad thing is that it was a senior, and he was on the foot ball team. 'Yeah, but it was worth it' thought Shana. 'I kicked his ass alright.'  
  
Raiizen let out a deep sigh, 'Once again, another day wasted.' He was always depressed, always full of hate, Never full of love, but he knew he had a heart. He knew he had a soul even if other people didn't think so. "Screw them! All of them are pathetic even my brother cant defeat me." Then he heard a voice in his head. 'Maybe he doesn't want to defeat you'  
  
Malik and Chibi Arrived at the forest exhausted. They had to run the last 3 miles, Chibi got tired after the first 2 minuets and Malik had to carry him on his back the rest of the way. "Chibi.why..are..you.still.tired?" said Malik in between breaths.  
  
"My sides hurt." Said Chibi.  
  
Malik blinked and shook his head with a smile on his face "Ok lets see if we can find your Uncle?"  
  
Shana was already ahead of Malik and Chibi. She was exploring the forest just as happy as can be. She tripped over a couple of rocks but didn't seem to care. She came upon the secluded area of wich her friends liked to talk and play. "Wow I guess im the first one here ^-^" she pulled out her 3 Sennen items. The Sennen Scales, Tauk, and Ahnk "Only if Dad could see me now."  
  
I know what your saying. There is no Dueling no yugi or joey or seto. The only person from Yu-gi-oh! Is Malik! Well these are based off of real people from Yahoo chat. Chibi is Chibi Malik just to let you know. Why no dueling lets ask the cast!  
  
Chibi: I don't have a deck  
  
Malik: Im just to good to waist my skills on this.  
  
Raiizen: I don't duel.ill slit your throat before ill duel you.  
  
Shana: DON'T ASK! NO DUELING! OK JUST STOP WITH THE DUELING! I HATE IT! 


	2. Teh Misadventures of mAlIk

The Misadventures of MaLiK  
  
Wow im writing chapter 2 right after I put up number 1.  
  
Malik and Chibi came to the area where they "hang out" to be greeted by a friend.  
  
"Malik?" Said Shana, as she always does this when they meet up.  
  
"Shana?" Malik replied. He likes saying that back to her. As a joke to himself. 'Who else could it be?' thought Malik.  
  
Right then Shana came running to Malik and basically tackled him but she calls it "hugging." Malik always wraps his arms around Shana and hugs back when he is able. They both smile as if they havent seen each other in ages.  
  
Raiizen was there watching in a tree as he jumps down and lands on his legs perfectly, no bend. With an evil smirk on his face He pulls out his Demonic Sword and looks to Malik. "Why hello Brother forget that we were supposed to Spar today? Oh well ill just do it here" He lifts his hand and shoots a icicle at Malik.  
  
"Move!" Malik said as he pushes Chibi and Shana away, and gets hit in his left arm. Blood starts to spill out as he pulls the icicle and throws it to the ground. He tightens his right hand and lifts his palm up, with focus he feels a slight singe inside his body and then to his hand. "TAKE THIS!" Malik shouted as a white fireball about the size of a baseball came hurtling at Raiizen.  
  
Raiizen, a little surprised at his attack was hit right in the stomach. Burning some of his robe and getting burnt himself. "Wow you've improved you sorry sack of shit."  
  
Raiizen raised his arms and ran at Malik with speed, his legs pumping up and down, his sword up in the air. a smirk came upon his face and he suddenly disappeared. Only seconds past when he appeared behind Malik and took a slash at his back. "Heh.Pathetic"  
  
"Damnit!" Malik shouted in pain. Malik drew out his sword.The Angelic Blade. Both Raiizen and Malik flew back and ran at eachother. Their hair in the wind, their clothes flapping against the wind. Sweat was on their faces and suddenly.CHING..both their swords hit.  
  
OOOH LOOKIE WHAT I DID ^_^ its all suspense like o.o begging for more? Muhahhahah evil arent I? 


	3. Help an old man or not to help an old ma...

Malik opened his eyes slowly, his vision still fuzzy. Malik could see a body figure above him but couldn't put his finger on who it was. His eyes fluttered and blinked as his sight came back. "My head hurts!" said Malik squinting.  
  
"Take some asprin then." Blinked Shana.  
  
Malik Rubbed his eyes "Will do."  
  
In the back round Malik could hear his son talking to Raiizen. Telling about his day at school, What he had for lunch, chibi stuff. "And then jeff told me I could play basketball so I did and I rock at it! Isnt that cool Uncle Raiizen?"  
  
"Yeah.what happened? Why did I get knocked out? I thought I was winning. I mean.I knew I was winning." Said Raiizen Dryly.  
  
"I dunno. Something about the swords I think why don't you go wif me to find out what happened." Smiled Chibi.  
  
They all gathered around, blinking. "Ok, what I can come up with is that, with your angel sword and your demon sword they make a certain energy, when there together. I think that you couldn't handle the energy so it shot back. Making you pass out." Shana fixed her hair. As everyone was looking at her. "I know.im a genius." Shana said with a smile.  
  
"Anyway, im tired so I think I might take a nap.wake me if something interesting happens." Sighed Raiizen. He jumped into a tree, sat down, closed his eyes, and was out.  
  
Malik walked over and sat down next to Shana and Chibi. Malik looked to Shana and smiled at her. "You know what I could really use right now?" asked Malik.  
  
"What?" replied Shana.  
  
"This." Malik tailed off on his sentence and kissed Shana. She kissed him back briefly and looked at him.  
  
"Sorry!" said Malik a little jumpy.  
  
Shana then pounced on Malik, and pinned him down. Malik Leaned up and kissed her again, this time a little more. More Bad-boy kiss then good-guy kiss. One of those Kisses that shout 'Kiss back! I am in control here!' and so Shana kissed back. And then they had Sex.  
  
Raiizen: That's not what happened.  
  
Chibi: Yeah  
  
Malik: I don't mind ^_^  
  
Raiizen: shut up  
  
Malik: make me  
  
Shana: OK write it right or don't write at all.Blah that's hard to say.write it right or don't write it all.  
  
Malik: Can I at least have the sexy kiss.  
  
Everyone but Malik: Fine.  
  
Malik: good. oh well R&R people and continue to read "The misadventures of Malik!" Raiizen: Shut up shit head 


	4. THE QUEST CONTINUES!

Chibi was kind of disgusted "Eww gross kissing!"  
  
Malik and Shana stopped and started to laugh.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO, IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" shouted Raiizen.  
  
For some reason Chibi started to cry and Shana rushed over there to hug him. "Aww, What is it?"  
  
Chibi pointed his finger at a shadow in the bushes. Suddenly, an old man jumped out, He had dirty grey hair, he wore bright red robes. His little black hat sat secure on his head. There was an Egyptian eye on the hat.one of.Ra. "Raiizen and Malik is it?" said the old man through his beard.  
  
"Whats it to you, old man?" Malik and Raiizen both said at the same time.  
  
The old man smiled "I have something you want, but I cant give it to you unless you do something for me."  
  
"You have nothing I want." Scoffed Raiizen.  
  
"Oh really... so you don't want this ancient Egyptian scroll of wich you can unlock a secret force of darkness?" the old man smiled continued to smile.  
  
Raiizen's eyes went wide, and Malik couldn't talk, just stare.  
  
Shana stopped hugging Chibi and such and was watching and listening. Chibi blinked and did the same.  
  
"Ok.ok you got our attention, old man. What do you want? The holy grail? The secret treasure of Canada? Or maybe Merlin's Crystal ball?" yawned Malik.  
  
"Eh.no.see..what I need is." mumbled the old man, slightly red.  
  
"Spit it out!" said Shana, loosing her patience.  
  
"Yeah! Spit it out! Just don't do it on me!" said Chibi, running to Malik and hiding behind him.  
  
"I need.a date.." the old man completely red now.  
  
Everyone (except the old guy) fell down anime-style. They got back up faster then you can say 't' but hey it could happen.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" laughed Raiizen. "Well I guess this will be a challenge."  
  
"I got a girlfriend." Said Chibi with his chibi smile.  
  
"I bet, all the girls drool over your cuteness." Said Shana.  
  
"Funny.Boys drool over me too" frowned Chibi.  
  
Everyone got that look on their face O.o; "Ok remind me to learn how to home school." Malik said.  
  
"Okay" replied Chibi.  
  
"So are you going to do it?" asked the old man.  
  
"Fine." Scoffed Raiizen (again).  
  
"If he is doing this crazy Quest im in too." Malik smirked. Shana: I demand a bigger part.  
  
Chibi: me too.  
  
Malik: ok ok im working on it!  
  
Raiizen: ooh ooh make me kick your ass again Malik.  
  
Malik: SHUT UP! Remember I can slip somebody a 20 and have you cut out of the story faster then you can say 't'  
  
Raiizen: yeah whatever. 


	5. ooooooooh ummm

The Trio of friends started off. Their feet thudding on the ground as they raced to the city. Chibi was on Malik's back, and Shana and Malik were running beside eachother(pathetic.I know I feel like crap and I have writers block..all the time) Shana pushed her hair back and smiled one of those cutesy smiles.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm all I have to do is find that hooker.I think her name was Mai." Raiisen said.  
  
Malik Tried and asked every girl in sight, and was usually kicked or slapped, but Shana took care of those ladies with a 1 and a 2. "Ok.what we need is a plan to somehow get them to feel sorry for the oldguy.like a kid.doing the big eye thing" said Malik and both him and Shana looked to Chibi.  
  
"What?" asked Chibi.  
  
* * *  
  
"But I don't want to!" shouted Chibi.  
  
"Oh cmon you will be helping your dad get that scroll." Said Shana.  
  
"Shh! Here's some now.ready.go chibi go!" Malik said and pushed Chibi out of the alley way and into a group of girls.  
  
"Please! You got to help my grandpa! A evil guy has a gun and says that my grandpa needs to find a girl who will go out with him" Chibi pleaded to the HOT!!! LADIES!!! (Shana: MALIK ISHTAR!)(Malik:Ok ok im sorry!)  
  
Raiizen smiled "Hey Mai remember me?"  
  
"Hm. Hun how could I forget you and your big d-" said Mai but Raiizen cut her Short  
  
"Yeah well I need you to do something for me" Raiizen said/  
  
Raiizen: im da man. See what happens when you slip malik a 10 dollar bill  
  
Malik: WOW 10 DOLLARS!  
  
Raiizen: Wheres my taco?  
  
Malik: Wheres my Coffee?  
  
Shana: Wheres my bag of sugar?  
  
Chibi: I DUNNO LETS GO PLAY! HUH? YEAH LETS GO PLAY MAYBE THE PARK!? OK THE PARK CMON LETS GO PLAY CMON CMON CMON CMON  
  
Everyone: sigh  
  
Malik: well tune in next time for the 'MISADEVENTURES OF MALIK'  
  
Malik: I got extra space so im going to fill it in with chibi saying 'rabble'  
  
Chibi: rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble 


End file.
